The Trouble With Daughters
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: What happens when Jareth has a daughter that not only likes to dress like him but is more like a carbon copy of his younger self? Poor Jareth, that is the trouble with daughters, they always have Daddy wrapped around their finger! Oneshot!


Once upon a time, far off in the realm of magic and fantasy, there lived a king. A Goblin King to be exact. This Goblin king ruled over all the Goblin kingdom. At the heart of this kingdom was a labyrinth.

The labyrinth was unlike any seen in the mortal realm. This was because it was magical, of course seeing as it was located in a magic land how could it not be?

Now this labyrinth has a special purpose, as does the King. The mortal realm had since the dawn of time had evil and dreadful people, being as they were so dreadful most had a hatred for children. It was this reason both the labyrinth and its king had a purpose. They were to take away any child willingly wished away to them and should the horrid and dreadful people want them back they were to be tested.

Of course not every person who wished away a child was really all that horrid or evil, many were simply misguided. One such person had gone by the name of Sarah Williams.

Sarah had unknowingly wished away her baby step-brother one stormy night. After realizing her mistake she pleaded with the Goblin King to give him back. But as the rules of the game stated only she could win the boy back. And so the girl ran the labyrinth.

The King put many traps in her way, hoping she would falter. For you see this particular game had been different than any played before in the Goblin Kingdom. For the mighty Goblin King, Jareth, had fallen in love with the distressed young maiden.

But the king had been foolish, in his love for the mortal girl he gave her powers. Powers that not only allowed her to call to him directly, but powers that she had been able to utilize in the labyrinth.

And so it happened, Sarah defeated the Goblin King and won back her baby brother Toby. Returning back to the mortal realm, known as the Aboveground, Sarah unknowingly sent the now distressed king into a depression.

For ten years the Goblin King sulked over his lost love. Little did he know during the same ten years the mortal girl Sarah lamented over the same matter.

It hadn't been long after her victory that the girl realized what she had done, for she had also fallen in love. And so the two drowned in their woes till the day Sarah's young brother spoke his fateful words.

The girl was whisked away to the magic realm, the Underground. Now after a period of yelling and screaming, on both parts, the two finally confessed their love for the other. It was this that led into what this story is really about.

After being wed and a few good nights in bed Sarah, now Goblin Queen, became pregnant. The child would be a girl, a daughter and princess of the Goblin Kingdom.

King Jareth had been ecstatic and eagerly awaited the birth of his little girl. Though had he known how things would go it has been noted he would have fled the Underground.

Robin grew up as most princesses Underground, she had everything her heart desired which included having her father wrapped tightly around her finger. She grew to be beautiful, the prize of the Goblin Kingdom.

Life was good for the Goblin Royal family, at least until Princess Robin had turned twenty. The age where most fae acted out. And this is where we start our tale, in the throne room of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

--------------------

Robin sat on her father's throne, one leg thrown over the arm much as her father did. She sighed heavily as she looked into the crystal in her hand. She was bored, utterly, totally and completely bored. She needed something to do. And she needed something exciting. All her father ever allowed her was to take her horse _Jupiter_ out to the river. She had of course grown tired of horseback ridding long ago. Though it seemed, just as her father, she still found joy in wearing the attire. A particular habit that the Queen hated.

Why couldn't she wear dresses like a real lady? Her mother used to say. But Robin was stubborn just like both of her parents. She refused to dress like a Princess, to go to Court or balls. All she wanted was some real adventure. Ones like her father used to tell her when she was little.

Her father never let her go out into the labyrinth when there was a player, nor would he allow her to watch from a crystal. Though little did he know that for the past five years Robin had become strong enough in her magic to conjure her own crystal to watch, and watch undetected.

"What are you doing young lady? You should be at your dance lessons right now!" Jareth stood before his throne, his hands on his hips. He loved his daughter very much, but sometimes she could be a pain in the rear end.

"They were cancelled. Lady Eilen fell and hurt her ankle." Jareth bit back a remark, he could just imagine how that happened. People seemed to get hurt a lot when Robin didn't want to do something. His daughter was lucky she never tried anything on him.

"Ah I see, how about going and starting on your reading early?" The sound that came from the Princess was one that Jareth had heard all to often, and not to mention a sound that spelled doom for all the castle. Princess Robin was bored and annoyed.

"Ok I guess not." Taking a moment to think Jareth studied his little girl. Well little girl no more, now a young woman. How had he missed that. Surmising that leaving her to her own devises would end up turning very bad, and by very bad we mean deadly, King Jareth thought of an idea.

"I must make a trip Aboveground today, I think it would be a good idea if you went along." Robin shot up from the throne, her face in utter shock. Had her father actually said that he wanted to take her Aboveground?

"Really?!" The crystal flicked away from her hand as she bolted over to her father. No matter how many times she flung herself into a hug with him he was always caught off guard. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He was really beginning to miss when she was really little and would fall asleep in his lap as he told her stories of his youth.

"Yes my Dear, one day you will be Queen of the Goblins and you will have to continue the work here. I think it might be best if you at least knew about the Aboveground. Well more than your mother has told you." Robin giggled and gave her father a couple of quick kisses on the cheek before running off to get ready. Jareth just stood there shacking his head laughing.

"And what was that all about my Love?" From the doorway where Robin had just fled stood the Queen, her long brown hair toppling down her back like melted chocolate. Jareth smirked, she didn't look a day older than when they married. And thanks of course to the magic of the Underground she would remain so for hundreds upon hundreds of years.

"It has come to my attention that our little Robin is no longer a fledgling. I think it is time to start her training for when she is to take the throne." Sarah lifted a brow, fathers! Why did it always take them so long to realize their baby girl was no longer baby?

"You are just noticing this now? Jareth Aboveground she would have been grown up for many years. You are a typical father I swear!" The king lifted his chin in the air and hardened his stance. Typical? Ha!

"I would like to think of myself as anything but typical thank you!" A soft giggle sounded from the queen as she took the smaller throne beside Jareth's.

"Oh no you are the archetypal father, predictable in every way! You treat your little girl as though she were always a child, you let her wrap you around your finger so tight I'm afraid it will snap! You stare down any boy who even looks at her." Taking up a defensive posture he sneered.

"I do not!" Sarah just shook her head. It was funny how even the great Goblin King could be reduced to this by means of a daughter.

"Oh yes you do! What about Lord Tiernan's son? You about blew him up during the last Court Ball. And why, because he smiled at Robin and asked her to dance?" A dark shadow crossed Jareth's face as he remembered the boy in question.

"Oh he wanted more than a dance my Love! I know that smile on his face, it is the same one I give you before I devour you. So don't get after me for saving our daughter's virtue!" Sarah sighed, she had seen the look on the boy's face, Lord all of the court saw it.

"I don't think she needs your saving anymore Jareth. She has your temper and power, had he tried anything I think he would be without a few of his most prized parts." Jareth snickered, that was his girl!

"So what is it that you two are up to?" Leaning back in her throne Sarah watched her husband.

"I'm taking her Aboveground. Just a few places here and there to get her acquainted with the mortal realm. Speaking of which we best be going." Jareth winked and vanished. Sarah stood from her throne and shook her head.

"Is alls right Sarah?" Hoggle stumbled into the throne room. While of course the king had a particular disdain for the little creature, Sarah loved him. And so Jareth and made sure to give each of his wife's friends positions in the castle so she could see them every day.

"I don't think so. Jareth is taking Robin Aboveground." Hoggles eyes grew and his mouth dropped. He hoped that Jareth knew what he was getting himself into.

"Not good, not good at alls M'Lady! No offence Sarah but that daughter of yours is a nightmare enough Underground. I hates to think what will happen when she is unleashed on the mortal realm." Sarah nodded, she knew her daughter very well. This was going to be a bad day.

--------------------

Robin yawned as she walked a small park as her father scouted the area. She looked up into the sky to see Jareth flying about, his white wings shimmering in the sun.

The princess had thought that going Aboveground would be exciting, only it had proved otherwise. She sat down on the edge of a stone bridge and let her long hair topple down. Now not only was she bored, but she was bored and in a strange place.

The sound of footsteps brought her attention back to where she was. She glanced over noticing a young man. He had to be around her own age, if not slightly older. He was quite good looking, for a mortal at least. A smirk played across her lips as she formulated a plan.

Using a glamour she hid her normal Underground clothing and donned a pair of tight jeans that hugged her hips perfectly, and a bright red corset top. With her red dyed hair and her perfectly strange style of makeup Robin looked like a cross between the Aboveground's Goths and punks.

She sauntered up to the young man, her hips swaying with each step. She smiled brightly as she noticed the man look at her, his eyes never leaving her form as she moved. He was caught like a mouse in a trap.

Maybe the Aboveground could prove to be fun after all.

--------------------

Sarah was in the library when Jareth came storming in. His face was covered in sweat and, Sarah noted, he looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Jareth? Is everything ok? Nothing happen while you two were Aboveground did it?" Jareth stopped and poured himself a large glass of wine and downed it in one gulp.

"Oh something happened, and when I get my hands on our daughter I'm going to lock her up till she is three hundred!" Sarah paled, what the hell happened?

"Jareth?" Her tone was heavy and a warning. She just knew something like this would happen.

"I was just off to visit Toby, I didn't want Robin to just pop in. So I left her in the old park you used to play in. When I got back she was gone and I could taste her magic in the air. I have Hoggle and the goblin army out looking for her." Just at that moment Hoggle burst through the doors. Both the king and queen looked bewildered at the little dwarf, he was laughing.

"Um Your Majesties, you might wants to come take a looks at this." Sarah and Jareth followed Hoggle through the castle till they reached the throne room. Jareth looked around and furrowed his brows.

"Huggle if this is some kind of trick…." Hoggle lifted his hand up and then pointed to a small red crytal hidden behind the throne. Jareth picked it up and looked it over, it was one of Robin's. He had seen her play with one just that morning.

Gazing inside Jareth's face went red, his hands clenched and he ground his teeth. Sarah watched as her husband grew angry. Whatever it was he was seeing must be pretty bad. Jareth stormed out of the room and vanished after stuffing the crystal in Sarah's hands.

Sarah watched as her daughter ran her finger over the chest of a mortal man, teasing him as she insulted him over and over. The queen could not help but laugh, like father like daughter!

--------------------

Jareth appeared just beside Robin and the mortal. The ground shook as he looked over his daughter.

**"You stole a mortal to run the Labyrinth?!"** His words vibrated through the two before him, but only the mortal cowered. Robin on the other hand shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh I was bored." Jareth couldn't form the words he needed. She was bored? Sometimes he swore the goblins were better behaved than she was.

"E-excuse me, but what is going on?" The mortal slunk back a bit when Jareth glared at him. The king took the boy's shirt in his hands and rased him up to eye level.

"You! I don't ever want to see you touch my daughter again!" The boy nodded and in is anger Jareth threw him across the path. Luckily for him just before he hit the wall Jareth sent him back Aboveground. Unluckily for him Jareth sent him straight into the middle of a high school football game.

"Daddy! You are ruining the game!" Robin pouted and stomped her foot, this was just like her father.

"Don't you even dare little girl!" Jareth pointed a finger at her before pulling her with him and appearing in the throne room.

"I never get to have any fun!" Robin ran off before Jareth could say anything. Sarah just watched laughing from her throne.

"And what are you laughing about?" Jareth sneered and slumped down in his own throne.

"Oh just you. She is so much like you it is not even funny! Well ok maybe a bit funny. I bet you gave your parents the same problems." Sarah tried to quash her smile as Jareth held his head in his hands.

"Yeah but I never had mine so wrapped around my fingers that they didn't even realize what I was doing! How could I be so blind to my own daughter?!" Sarah stood up and took her husband's chin into her small hand and ran her thumb over his lips.

"That is the trouble with daughters, and fathers. Don't worry she will grow out it sooner or later. Look at you!" Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that is what I'm afraid of!" Sarah giggled as she began to think up a plan.

"Yeah but she also has a bit of me in her too. And I think I know just the perfect punishment for her." Jareth smirked and slipped a hand into his wife's hair.

"Do tell my Love, do tell."

-------------------

Robin stood just outside of the Labyrinth. She had thirteen hours to figure it out. So that was their punishment? Easy-peasy! They forget she is the Goblin Princess, she could just use magic!

She flicked her wrist in the air. Nothing happened.

Again.

Again nothing happened.

She scowled as she heard laughter ringing through the air. Damn them! They took away her magic! She stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"It's not fair!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Ok so first off I know I should be writing on one of my other Labbies and not oneshots, sorry this just came to mind last night. I was putting up stock on DA that was inspired of Labyrinth and this came to mind.

Disclaimer: nope don't own it, just Robin and the nameless mortal boy who we will call Ian cause I like that name.


End file.
